Dieciocho
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Hinata tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con el famoso copynin, quién - muy a su pesar - comienza a sentirse atraído por la pequeña heredera. Solución: acosarla sexualmente, esperar a sus dieciocho años y luego, comersela viva.
1. Parte I

Hola!

Haushinka-chan aquí!

Éste es mi primer fanfic y espero q les guste y disfruten la lectura.

Cualquier crítica será bien tomada siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no puros insultos, porque a nadie le gusta q lo insulten, ne?

Pareja: Hinata x Kakashi

Rated: M (+18)

Advertencias: Un poco de lenguaje, lemmon – en la 2da parte - (para el que no le gusten los cítricos marcaré el comienzo y final para q puedan saltearlo: **Lemmon**), algunas palabras japonesas como nii-san (hermano), nee-san (hermana), otou-san (padre), Kami (Dios), hai (si – en respuesta a una pregunta), pero nada desconocido en general.

"Hola" - Diálogo normal.

'_Hola'_ - Pensamientos.

_Hola _- Flashback.

Ah, _**Naruto**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**. De lo contrario, Hinata tendría el protagonismo que se merece y Gaara viviría en mi casa en vez de Suna.

Muy bien, ahora sí. Comencemos!

* * *

Dieciocho

_**Parte I**_

Abrió los ojos y pensó _'hoy va a ser un buen día'_, lo cual no es muy común en la heredera Hyuuga. La mayoría – gran mayoría – de sus días están llenos de retos, quejas y miradas escrutadora por parte de su familia – principalmente de su padre, Hiashi, y el consejo de mayores de su clan – pero ella sabe que puede vivir con eso y aunque nunca consiga la aceptación por parte de ellos, Hinata nunca dejará de intentarlo.

Pero, ¿por qué hoy sería un día diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué sería un buen día? Bueno, esto es porque hace una semana Kurenai-sensei le informó que el día de hoy y mañana la ayudaría a entrenar Kakashi-sensei ya que ella debía partir a Kumogakure para completar una misión. No es que Hinata no quiera entrenar con Kurenai, ella ama a la sensei como a una segunda madre, pero el hecho de entrenar con el famoso sensei de su preciado Naruto-kun tal vez le permita aprender mas del rubio y así podrá sentirse mas cercana a él.

Con Naruto en su mente, la joven kunoichi de 16 años se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño y arreglarse. Luego de lavarse los dientes, tomar una ducha y peinar su largo y sedoso cabello azul oscuro, se vistió con su ropa usual de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia el comedor para desayunar, donde ya se encontraba su padre, Hanabi y Neji.

"B-Buenos días Otou-san, Hanabi-Imouto-chan, Neji-niisan."

"Buenos dias, hija mía." Respondió Hiashi mientras Neji inclinaba levemente la cabeza como saludo y Hanabi le brindaba una gran sonrisa.

Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar en silencio cuando Hiashi preguntó "Hinata, ¿vas a ir a entrenar con Kurenai-sensei esta mañana también?

"No, la sensei está en u-una misión en Kumo. K-Kakashi–sensei me ayudará con m-mi entrenamiento por dos dias."

"Me parece perfecto. El hijo del 'colmillo blanco' es uno de los mejores ninjas de nuestra aldea. Aprende todo lo que puedes y no decepciones al clan, hija mía."

"Hai…" fue la respuesta de Hinata, quien no podía dejar de pensar que su padre nunca se interesaría en ella, sólo en el prestigio y el buen nombre del clan Hyuuga. _'No importa, nadie me va a arruinar mi chance de aprender más sobre Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Espero que estés bien'_ pensó la kunoichi mientras se despedía de su familia al terminar su desayuno y salía de su casa.

Ya hacía más de dos años y medio desde que el jinchuuriki se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei y todavía no había noticias sobre su regreso. Hinata solo esperaba que para el día en que el rubio regrese a la aldea, ella fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la reconozca y entonces… Tal vez…

"¿Q-Qué estoy pensando?" se dijo a sí misma mientras se reía levemente y un pequeño tinte rosado se posaba en sus mejillas.

"Hinata-sama." escuchó repentinamente y se dio vuelta encontrándose con su primo caminando en su dirección.

"Neji-niisan, ¿puedo a-ayudarte en algo?" preguntó ella dejando de lado todo pensamiento previo.

"Hinata-sama, no me gusta la idea que esté a solas tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei. Yo puedo entrenar con usted si así lo desea."

"¿Nani?" dijo Hinata sorprenda por lo que su primo acababa de decirle. "Aprecio q-que te ofrezcas para ayudarme a e-entrenar, pero… ¿P-Por qué? N-No entiendo…"

"Es solo que él siempre está leyendo esos… Libros…" contestó Neji con expresión de disgusto. Si bien él no los había leído – y nunca lo haría - sabía muy bien de qué se trataban. Además era de público conocimiento que Kakashi puede ser un pervertido cuando lo desea… Y a veces cuando no lo desea también. El Hyuuga sólo esperaba que mientras entrenaba a su prima no se active ese lado del sensei.

"Nii-san, no e-exageres. Kakashi-sensei es un ho-hombre respetable y aunque s-su gusto en literatura sea… C-Cuestionable… Eso no quiere d-decir que sea un pervertido."

"Igualmente tenga cuidado, Hinata-sama."

"Hai. J-Ja ne!" se despidió la peliazul y salió finalmente del complejo de su clan, pensando en lo que su primo le había dicho hace unos segundos. _'Neji-nii puede ser muy sobre protector a veces…'_ un suspiro escapó de su boca mientras seguía caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

**~ X ~**

Y ahí estaba Kakashi, pensando apoyado contra un árbol, porque había accedido a entrenar a la heredera Hyuuga, lo cual lo mantendría alejado de su preciado 'Icha Icha Tactics'. ¡Libro que sólo había leído tres veces! Suspirando levantó la mirada de dicho libro y recordó lo que le sucedería de no aceptar.

"_Yo, Kurenai. ¿Qué necesitabas?"_

"_Oh, Kakashi. Llegas tarde, te esperaba hace una hora…"_

_El jounin sonrío rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a excusarse. "Bueno… Es que me encontré con una pobre viejita que-'' pero fue interrumpido por Kurenai._

"_Ahórratelo. Necesito pedirte un favor… Necesito que entrenes a Hinata la semana que viene". A esta altura el copynin levantó su ceja derecha y continuó mirando a la kunoichi frente a él. "Verás, tengo una misión en Kumo y no voy a estar por unos dias. Pero sólo necesito que la entrenes por dos dias."_

"_Lo siento, Kurenai, pero-'' y el jounin fue interrumpido nuevamente._

"_Lo que no te dije es que ya le dije que la entrenarías."_

"_¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"_

"_Por que no pensé que actuarías tan infantil."_

"_Ouch. Eso dolió, ¿sabes?" dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su máscara._

"_Entonces, ¿vas a hacerlo?" preguntó la morocha con esperanza en su voz._

"_No, en una semana tengo que encontrarme con la ancianita que te conté-" tercera interrupción._

"_Muy bien, intenté hacerlo por las buenas…" en cuanto la kunoichi de ojos carmesí terminó de decir esto la colección de libros 'Icha Icha' de Kakashi apareció frente a él, en brazos de Kurenai, quien estaba parada cerca de una encendida chimenea… Muy encendida chimenea…. ¡Parecía más una fogata que una chimenea!_

"_Lo pregunto por última vez… ¿Me ayudarás entrenando a Hinata?"_

"_Ya te dije que no pue-'' Kakashi no logró terminar la frase cuando Kurenai comenzó a arrojar sus libros uno por uno a la chimenea. El jounin enmascarado empezó a caer en pánico mirando cómo su amada colección era lentamente devorada por el intenso fuego. Ya no podía aguantarlo… ¡No sus preciados libros!_

"_¡Está bien, está bien!... Lo voy a hacer. Sólo devuélveme mis libros, por favor…" dijo con un tono de súplica. Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a Kurenai a su lado. Sin chimenea, sin fuego, sin libros… '¡maldito genjutsu!'._

"_Muchas gracias, Kakashi… Y no te olvides que puedo hacerlo realidad si no cumples." finalizó Kurenai con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras una gota de sudor caía de la frente de un aterrado jounin._

Kakashi suspiró y comenzó a leer su libro nuevamente cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba por su derecha.

"Buen d-día, Kakashi-sensei." Dijo una suave y dulce voz.

"Yo, Hinata."

"Lamento haber llegado t-tarde. Neji-niisan n-necesitaba hablar conmigo."

"No hay problema, no hay problema." Dijo el jounin moviendo su mano frente a él haciéndole entender que realmente era así. "Usualmente soy yo el que llega tarde… ¿Lista para comenzar?"

"¡Hai!"

'_Al menos muestra entusiasmo'_ pensó el sensei. "Muy bien, entonces trabajaremos tu control sobre tu elemento, que según Kurenai es el agua, ¿no es así?" La peliazul asintió. "Vamos a la pequeña catarata de allí" Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento con Hinata unos pasos detrás.

"Comencemos" dijo Kakashi mientras la kunoichi enviaba chakra hacia la planta de sus pies y se ubicaba en el medio del pequeño lago.

Horas pasaron desde que empezaron a entrenar y Kakashi, entre indicaciones, no podía dejar de notar la gracia con la que la joven frente a él se movía en el agua. Parecía estar bailando y no creando un jutsu que podría herir gravemente a un enemigo o hasta matarlo. Además, estaba sorprendido de que la kunoichi tuviese dominado los pasos básicos para el control del elemento. _'Tal vez por eso Kurenai me pidió sólo dos dias'_. Pero sobre todo, el jounin no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía Hinata frente a él. Ciertamente había crecido desde los exámenes chunnin: su cabello ya no era corto como el de un varón, sino largo, alcanzando ahora su cintura; sus ojos si bien seguían siendo del mismo color, ahora lucían mas femeninos y sus largas y oscuras pestañas los definían a la perfección; su cuerpo también había cambiado considerablemente, aunque su estatura fuese un poco menor a la promedio, podía notar que tenia mas curvas que las otras kunoichis de su edad y sus pechos… _'Ugh… ¿Qué estoy pensando?'_.

"Hinata, está comenzando a anochecer. Dejemos aquí por hoy."

"Hai, s-sensei." Dijo Hinata caminando hacia la orilla. Una vez allí, luego de verificar que el copynin se encontraba de espalda a ella, comenzó a quitarse su ahora empapada campera. Kakashi miró cada movimiento de la kunoichi de reojo, sin que ésta se diese cuenta, y cuando su campera se encontraba en sus manos, siendo escurrida para sacarle el agua, el jounin notó que en sus pensamientos previos no le había hecho justicia a la figura de la tímida peliazul. Sus curvas estaban mas acentuadas de lo que sus anchas ropas dejaban ver - Ino probablemente mataría a alguien para tener ese cuerpo - y sus pechos, si bien le parecían grandes al ver como se balanceaban mientras practicaba el jutsu, ahora podía ver que eran aún mas grandes de lo que pensaba. _'Probablemente talla 100… ¡Argh! No debo pensar de esta forma'_. Pero ciertamente la ropa pegada a la piel de la Hyuuga gracias a la humedad de la misma, el agua que caía del pelo a su rostro y el hecho de que se encuentre respirando agitadamente debido al entrenamiento, no ayudaba _para nada_ al autocontrol de Kakashi, quien podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en su región mas privada en consecuencia a la erótica vista que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

El jounin dirigió su vista al frente tratando de olvidarse lo que había visto y luego de unos segundos, se dio vuelta, rendido, para poder mirarla mejor. "Ejem… Deberíamos irnos ya."

"Hai." respondió Hinata subiendo el cierre de su campera y mirando al jounin, quien se dio vuelta - de nuevo - rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga. Pero aún así no logró evitar que Hinata lo viese. _'El sensei estaba… ¿Sonrojado?'_. Debió suprimir una risita al imaginarse al copynin ruborizado. Corrió para alcanzar a Kakashi y le agradeció por haberla entrenado el día de hoy, a lo que el enmascarado sólo respondió asintiendo levemente.

"S-Sensei, ¿su casa no queda p-para el otro lado?"

"Si, pero te acompañaré hasta tu casa."

"¡Oh! ¡No hace f-falta, Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata sabía que si Neji veía la escena no estaría contento y ella cargaría con las consecuencias… O tal vez Kakashi…

"Claro que sí, Hinata. Una joven tan bonita no debería caminar sola por la calle a esta hora." En cuanto terminó la frase, el jounin comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente _'¡Maldición, hable de más!'_.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojo por las palabras del sensei. "G-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei…" contestó mirando al suelo. '_Me dijo bonita…'_.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al complejo.

"Hasta m-mañana, sensei. Gracias p-por acompañarme."

"Hasta mañana, Hinata-chan." dijo Kakashi sin darse cuenta del honorífico que acababa de utilizar, el cual causó que se intensifique el sonrojo en la cara de su acompañante, y rápidamente desapareció en un torbellino de hojas. Una vez en su departamento se dirigió al baño a encargarse del asunto que lo estaba molestando desde hace minutos. _'Kurenai va a matarme…'_.

**~ X ~**

"…ata-sama… Hinata-sama…"

La joven Kunoichi abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar que alguien la estaba llamando. _'¿Me están llamando? ¿Qué hora es?'_ pensó aún media dormida.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji se estaba impacientando.

"Umm… Nii-san, ¿q-qué ocurre?" respondió Hinata con la voz pesada del sueño.

"Se quedó dormida. Nosotros ya hemos desayunado sin usted, pensamos que tal vez se había ido a entrenar más temprano."

"¡O-Oh, voy a llegar t-tarde para entrenar con Kakashi-sensei!" dijo la kunoichi sonrojándose. "Gracias, N-Neji-niisan."

"De nada, Hinata-sama." y con esto dicho, Neji bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al campo de práctica de los Hyuuga. Mientras tanto, Hinata, no podía evitar seguir sonrojada al haber nombrado al sensei, pues su noche estuvo llena de él.

Luego de que se despidieran ayer, la peliazul no había podido dejar de pensar en que el enmascarado la había llamado 'bonita' - además de haber utilizado 'chan' al final de su nombre -, tanto pensó en ello que cuando logró conciliar el sueño solo logró soñar con el jounin de cabello gris… Y el sueño no era muy inocente: incluía a dicho sensei, a ella - ambos con un poco menos de ropa de lo normal -, el lugar donde entrenaban y una posición que la kunoichi no entendía muy bien cómo era posible hacerla. _'Kami, no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara…'_ pensó Hinata aún ruborizada mientras finalizaba el ritual matutino con increíble velocidad y bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, agarrar una manzana y correr al campo de entrenamiento lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde.

Una vez allí, vio que Kakashi todavía no había llegado y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora pautada. _'¿Se habrá ido?'_ pensó la Hyuuga mirando en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba al jounin.

Lo que la kunoichi no sabía era que Kakashi se encontraba a mitad de camino desde hacía ya 10 minutos, teniendo una batalla consigo mismo sobre si debería o no ir a entrenar a la joven que ahora ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes… E inconscientes, ya que el sensei también había tenido un sueño que no debería haber tenido. _'¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Podré contenerme?... Genial, ahora actúo como un adolescente hormonal… ¿Y si no voy? Luego invento una excusa y listo… Pero Kurenai va a quemar mi colección… ¡Arrgh, carajo!'_ y dando un gran suspiro resignado decidió lo único que le ahorraría un gran dolor en el futuro.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde la hora arreglada y Hinata aún se encontraba sola en el lago. _'Bueno, empezaré por mi cuenta. Seguro tenía algo importante por hacer…' _pensó un poco decepcionada. Una vez en medio del lago comenzó a formar hilos de chakra que movía alrededor de ella mientras simulaba una batalla contra un adversario inexistente.

"¡Yo, Hinata-chan!" escuchó la joven dejando de practicar y mirando en dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

"¡K-Kakashi-sensei! B-Buenos dias. Espero no le moleste q-que haya empezado sin u-usted."

"Para nada. Lamento haber llegado tarde, me encontré con Sakura y me pidió que la ayude a llevar unas cajas con gasas al hospital."

"No hay p-problema, sensei. Sabía que si n-no había llegado aún era porque t-tenía algo importante que hacer" dijo la kunoichi sonriendo dulcemente.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan." _'Es demasiado dulce… Casi me hace sentir mal por mentirle… Casi…'_. "Sigamos con el entrenamiento entonces" finalizó sonriendo debajo de su máscara, a lo que Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en su sueño Kakashi había sonreído de la misma manera. Desvió su rostro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo minutos atrás. El sensei notó el rubor en las mejillas de su alumna pero lo desestimó en segundos. Ella siempre parecía estar ruborizada de todas maneras.

Luego de unas horas y de que Kakashi comience a perder la cabeza mirando los movimientos - para él - sensuales de Hinata, decidieron parar para almorzar algo rápido.

"Oh, olvidé t-traer los bentos… S-Salí apurada…"

Kakashi la miró sorprendido. "¿Siempre preparas bentos para tu equipo?"

"Hai… O c-cuando entreno con alguien." contestó mirando al suelo avergonzada.

"Tienen suerte, ya quisiera yo que Sakura nos preparara algo de comer." Luego de pensar unos momentos agregó "Aunque pensándolo bien… Sus habilidades culinarias son un desastre. Mejor no."

Hinata rió levemente ante el comentario del sensei mientras Kakashi la miraba pensando en lo linda que se veía cuando reía.

"Podemos ir a 'Ichiraku' rápidamente…"

"A-Anou… No creo que sea c-conveniente que vaya… Umm… A-Así…" dijo sonrojada. Kakashi la miró y se dio cuenta a que se refería: estaba mojada. No totalmente como la noche anterior pero lo suficiente para atraer miradas ajenas. Por supuesto él no quería eso.

"Okay, iré yo a buscar la comida. En 5 minutos vuelvo." y dicho esto el desapareció. Hinata procedió a secarse un poco con la toalla que había traído de su casa. Además, para evitar volver empapada a su casa otra vez, se trajo una muda de ropa que luego se pondría.

Pasaron unos minutos y la Hyuuga decidió sentarse en el suave césped, esperando por el sensei. _'Me pregunto cómo será la cara del sensei… Debe ser muy guapo, con un cuerpo tan bien formado solo puedo imaginarlo con una cara bonita'_. "Argh, ¿qué e-estoy pensando?... ¿Me estaré v-volviendo una p-pervertida?" dijo Hinata sonrojada para sí misma.

"¿Pervertida?" Kakashi apareció agachado detrás de ella y se rió por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Por qué serías una pervertida, Hinata-chan?"

La peliazul se dio vuelta rápidamente sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre en el que estaba pensando unos segundos atrás. "¡Eep!" Intensificando su rubor y mordiéndose el labio inferior logró responderle al sensei. "Eem… Um… ¡P-Por nada s-sensei!… Um… No dije n-nada…" y Hinata procedió a darle la espalda al jounin y a taparse su roja cara con ambas manos. Kakashi rió nuevamente pensando en lo tierna que era su alumna.

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte, a mi me dicen pervertido todo el tiempo… En fin, traje el ramen. ¿Comemos?" La kunoichi se dio vuelta lentamente agradeciendo por el cambio de tema sin mirar al sensei, mas bien, mirando a cualquier lado _menos_ al sensei.

"H-Hai" Kakashi le pasó su tazón de ramen y ambos se acomodaron en silencio para comer.

"¡Itadakimasu!"

Hinata, aún avergonzada, no se animaba a dirigir la mirada hacia el jounin. _'Si no lo miro, ¿cómo voy a saber como luce debajo de la máscara? Vamos Hinata. ¡Toma fuerza y míralo!'_ Luego de unos segundos, decidida, levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que Kakashi ya había terminado su tazón y la máscara estaba otra vez en su lugar. Juntó coraje nuevamente y resolvió tocar el tema de la mejor manera posible.

"Sensei… Um. ¿A-Alguna vez alguien ha visto s-su rostro?" Kakashi levantó su ceja visible y rió levemente.

"Muy pocas personas… ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría verlo?"

"Hai, se me d-deja…"

El jounin tomó el borde de su máscara y comenzó a bajarla ante los ávidos ojos de la Hyuuga, quien segundos después cambió su rostro a uno de decepción al ver que lo que había debajo de la máscara… Era otra máscara. El sensei sonrió ante la cara que puso su alumna.

"Lo siento, no dejo que cualquiera vea mi rostro…"

Kakashi se inclinó levemente acercando su mano a la cara de Hinata, la cual sólo se paralizó por el repentino movimiento del sensei. Una vez que la mano tocó el rostro de la joven, ésta se dio cuenta que el jounin había removido un pequeño pedazo de fideo que estaba pegado debajo de su labio inferior, para luego llevarse dicho pedacito a su boca, dejando a una aún mas paralizada Hinata.

"… Tal vez a ti te deje verlo…" finalizó Kakashi dándole una mirada que Hinata encontró… ¿Sexy? Aún sin salir del asombro, la peliazul no logró formar palabra alguna por lo que el copynin se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

"Bueno, si ya terminaste es hora de que volvamos a entrenar… ¿Ne?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Hinata logró responder con un casi inaudible 'hai' y ambos volvieron a hacer lo que los trajo aquí en primer lugar: entrenar.

**~ X ~**

'_Esto no está funcionando… No está funcionando…'_ pensó el jounin mientras miraba cómo Hinata terminaba de perfeccionar su nuevo jutsu.

Si bien Kakashi había decidido que vendría sólo a entrenarla, en toda la tarde no pudo evitar avanzarla y flirtear con la bella y dulce Hyuuga. Para peor, cada vez que lo hacía, la kunoichi sonreía tiernamente y sus mejillas se ponían rosadas de vergüenza. La vista que le proveía era tan adorable que él simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Además, en su propia defensa, no es como si ella se mostrase disgustada u horrorizada ante los avances del sensei, lo que sólo servía para aumentar las esperanzas y el deseo de Kakashi.

Él sabía que estaba mal, pero el solo hecho de mirarla lo hacía cambiar de opinión en un instante, olvidando todas las razones que hacían de sus pensamientos y acciones algo reprochables. _'Debo ser el peor sensei de las 5 grandes naciones…'_ pensó suspirando y dándose por vencido ante la gran atracción que sentía por su alumna - por tan solo dos dias, como le había gustado empezar a pensar -.

"Muy bien, Hinata-chan. Para finalizar vamos a probar tu nuevo jutsu en una batalla de prueba."

"Hai, s-sensei."

Ambos se dirigieron al medio del campo de entrenamiento, cerca de la catarata y se posicionaron uno frente a otro, Hinata con la típica posición Hyuuga. Una vez comenzada la batalla, pudieron notar la enorme utilidad de los látigos de agua de la kunoichi, ya que le permitían golpear los tenketsu sin tener que acercarse demasiado al oponente, es decir, que podía utilizar el Juuken a una distancia media además de la corta.

Si bien la pelea era solamente para probar el jutsu, ninguno de los dos se lo tomó a la ligera aunque tampoco intentaron usar golpes que pudiesen causar heridas graves. Así, Kakashi terminó con un brazo inmovilizado gracias al nuevo jutsu de Hinata y ella, con unos raspones y pocos moretones en los brazos y piernas, además de un corte no muy profundo en su mejilla derecha.

"Hinata-chan, lamento haberte lastimado…" dijo el jounin apenado, mirando la herida en la cara de Hinata, mientras ella reabría el tenketsu de su brazo para luego caminar unos metros atrás hacia el lugar donde había dejado su mochila con las toallas y algo de ropa.

"No t-tiene por qué lamentarlo, s-sensei. El corte no es p-profundo así que no d-dejará cicatriz." Respondió la kunoichi secando su pelo con una toalla. "A-Además, estábamos practicando y no f-fui cuidadosa… Si alguien t-tiene la culpa soy y-yo." finalizó sonriendo de una de las maneras mas dulces que Kakashi había visto, lo cual hizo que el autocontrol del sensei se vaya al diablo.

"Hinata… Creo que estoy listo para mostrarte mi rostro. ¿Quiere verlo?"

La peliazul se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento pero respondió rápidamente asintiendo la cabeza energéticamente, intrigada por ver – finalmente – el rostro de Hatake Kakashi, el famoso copynin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Pero intriga no era lo único que sentía, pues todavía recordaba como él le había dicho que no dejaba que 'cualquiera' vea su rostro, por lo que ella no era 'cualquiera' y eso la hacía muy feliz.

En el momento que Kakashi sonrió y comenzó a bajarse la máscara, Hinata sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, también expectantes para ver cómo se revelaba uno de los misterios que intrigan a casi toda la aldea – si no a toda -. Cuando finalmente su rostro fue expuesto a los ojos lavanda, ésta no pudo mas que mirar con la boca un poco abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que la vista le estaba ofreciendo: ahí estaba, Hatake Kakashi, uno de los hombres mas guapos que la joven Hyuuga Hinata, de 16 años, había visto en su corta vida. Su cara era afinada y sus mejillas bien definidas, dándole un aire aún mas masculino; su nariz también era fina, no muy grande, aunque para la peliazul, la palabra correcta era 'perfecta', y sus labios eran carnosos pero no de manera exagerada, sólo lo necesario para hacerlos lucir "besables"… Muy "besables".

Hinata estaba tan roja por lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba pensando que hasta al pelo de Gaara le daría envidia. Pero lo que la hizo pensar que se desplomaría en el suelo en cualquier momento, fue ver la sonrisa del jounin que se acercaba cada vez más y más, dejando ver aún mejor sus ya perfectas facciones. Una vez que Kakashi había cortado la distancia entre ellos quedando a nada más que un metro y medio de la kunoichi, se decidió a preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

"Hinata-chan, no me mires así… Dime, ¿mi cara te disgusta?"

La Hyuuga salió del trance en el que estaba y miró confundida a su sensei – por dos días, como ahora le gustaba pensar -. ¿Disgustar? ¿_Ella_ disgustada por su cara? ¡Kami, no! ¡Todo lo contrario! Hinata juntó todas sus fuerzas y mirándolo al ojo descubierto le contestó.

"¡N-No, s-sensei! ¡Ja-Jamás!... Usted... Umm…" A esta altura, la peliazul bajó su mirada a sus manos mientras movía sus dedos índices juntos, formando círculos entre ellos. "U-Usted es muy… Em… ¡G-G-Guapo!" finalizó con un tartamudeo infernal y su cara prendida fuego. Pero la pobre Hinata no estaba preparada para lo que seguía: Kakashi acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos con una irresistible sonrisa en su cara y posó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla lastimada de Hinata. Los ojos lavanda se dirigieron a los de él abiertos de par en par por el sorpresivo movimiento del jounin y su cuerpo se paralizó en el lugar, lo que llevó a que el siguiente movimiento no fuese frenado: Kakashi cortó totalmente la distancia lamiendo el pequeño corte en el delicado rostro de la joven, inmediatamente después le susurró al oído.

"Me gustas, Hinata-chan… Mucho." dándole una rápida lamida al lóbulo derecho de su oreja. Alejando su rostro sólo unos centímetros la miró a los ojos y ella también lo miró, totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kakashi gustase de ella? ¡No tenía sentido! Eran algunas de las cosas que pasaban por la ahora turbulenta mente de la joven kunoichi. Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando los labios del sensei se posaron sobre los de ella. Hinata no pudo responder el beso al principio gracias a la enorme confusión en su cabeza, pero pronto se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

El beso comenzó suave y cariñoso, dejando que Hinata se acostumbre a la sensación, para luego convertirse en uno agresivo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad, donde las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a familiarizarse con el cuerpo de la joven, mientras ella, sintiéndose desvanecer, se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello del jounin. Hinata sintió cómo Kakashi la empujaba suavemente y la arrinconaba, dejándola atrapada entre un árbol y su firme cuerpo, permitiéndole discernir algo duro chocar contra su vientre. Se separaron sólo unos segundos para tomar aire cuando el copynin decidió asaltar el largo cuello de la kunoichi, la cual – sorprendida de no haberse desmayado aún – suprimía con una mano en su boca todo tipo de suspiro o gemido que atentaba por salir.

"Hinata… Te deseo…" escuchó al jounin murmurar contra su piel con una voz llena de lujuria, lo que provocó que una ola de calor recorra su cuerpo concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

"K-Kakashi…Sensei…" fue lo único que pudo articular en su estado - prendida fuego -, provocando un gemido por parte del jounin, el cual se estaba arrepintiendo ya de la decisión que había tomado. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"…Pero… No podemos hacerlo…" dijo separándose de Hinata, sorprendiéndola y dejándola algo confundida, feliz y decepcionada a la vez. "Si bien saqué de mi mente el hecho de ser sensei… Aún eres menor de edad y no quiero presionarte. Pero debes saber que en verdad me gustas Hinata, y te deseo… Mucho… Por lo que voy a esperar hasta que tengas 18 y tu virginidad será mía." finalizó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hinata no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Su sensei - por dos días - gustaba de ella, la deseaba y, por sobre todas las cosas, quería quitarle su virginidad. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Naruto? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con sus sentimientos por él? Ella siempre quiso entregarle su primera vez al rubio, pero ahora Kakashi, un hombre casi 15 años mayor que ella, la estaba clamando. Y, ¿por qué le devolvió el beso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó tanto?... Si, Hinata estaba confundida… _Muy_ confundida.

"P-Pero… N-Naruto-kun…"

"Si, ya sé que te gusta Naruto. Creo que él es el único que no lo sabe…" dijo Kakashi un poco irritado. "Por eso mismo haré esto: en estos dos años que restan, si Naruto regresa y se enamora de ti, te dejaré en paz." _'Es lo menos que puedo hacer.'_ "Pero si eso no sucede…" dijo sonriendo, arrogante "Ya sabes el resultado."

Aún roja por todo lo que había sucedo – y por la sonrisa del jounin -, Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y cayó en brazos de Kakashi, desvanecida, pero segura de que estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Fin de la parte I!

En minutos estaré subiendo la 2da parte, pero antes: feliz día del trabajador para todos los que hacen a sus países grandes. Porque, ¿qué sería un país sin los trabajadores?.

Hasta la parte II!

~ Haushinka-chan.


	2. Parte II

Pareja: Hinata x Kakashi

Rated: M (+18)

Advertencias: Un poco de lenguaje, lemmon (para el que no le gusten los cítricos marcaré el comienzo y final para q puedan saltearlo: **Lemmon**), algunas palabras japonesas como nii-san (hermano), nee-chan (hermana), otou-san (padre), Kami (Dios), hai (si – en respuesta a una pregunta), pero nada desconocido en general.

"Hola" - Diálogo normal.

'_Hola'_ - Pensamientos.

_Hola _– Flashback.

_**Naruto**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**. De lo contrario, Hinata tendría el protagonismo que se merece y Gaara viviría en mi casa en vez de Suna.

Sigamos! Yosh!

* * *

**Dieciocho**

_**Parte II**_

Dos años después…

La joven heredera Hyuuga caminaba por las calles de Konoha mirando los distintos negocios a su alrededor. Necesitaba comprar algunas bebidas y snacks para la fiesta que tendría lugar esta noche en su casa. Sonrió para sí misma recordando lo que le había costado convencer a su padre para que la dejara hacer dicha fiesta y cómo Hanabi y Neji - persuadido por las miradas inocentes de sus dulces primitas - habían ayudado a convencer al líder del clan. Pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Cerca de una hora después se encontraba con varias bolsas en sus manos. Por suerte había comprado la mayoría de las cosas el día anterior y lo que le faltaba no era demasiado, por lo que las bolsas con los alimentos no conllevaban un gran peso para la joven.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa sintió que alguien la observaba de cerca. Rápidamente activó su Byakugan y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Giró en la primera esquina que vio y no se sorprendió de ver que no había absolutamente nadie por esa calle, pues parecía mas un callejón que una de las vías principales de la Hoja.

De repente un cuerpo masculino la atrapó contra una pared causando que, por la sorpresa de la acción, deje caer las bolsas al suelo.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? ¿No te agrada verme?" dijo el jounin con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la joven peliazul.

"Hai… Es q-que, me sorprendió…"

"Pues, feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan." dijo Kakashi llevando sus manos a los costados de su propio cuerpo. "¿Sabes? Tengo dos regalos para ti."

"¿Si?" preguntó Hinata mirando el ojo visible del copynin, el cual sonrió asintiendo.

"Te daré uno ahora y el otro… Después. ¿Lo quieres?"

"Hai" respondió Hinata entusiasmada y vio como Kakashi bajó su máscara rápidamente, la tomó de la cintura y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, unió sus labios a los de la Hyuuga en un beso apasionado.

Hinata podía sentir la suavidad de la boca del jounin sobre la suya y cómo estas se movían en sincronía, deseosas por sentir un poco más. Ubicó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino profundizando el beso, a lo cual, Kakashi respondió aprisionándola aún mas contra su cuerpo y pasando la punta de su húmeda lengua sobre el labio inferior de la kunoichi. Ésta se sorprendió al sentirlo, provocando que sus labios se separen levemente, acción que el sensei aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la heredera, explorándola y saboreándola en cada movimiento de su rosado músculo. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando para luego perderse en la boca de su compañera.

Su lenguas danzaron al ritmo de un compás imaginario unos largos segundos hasta que debieron separarse para respirar, interrumpiendo la agradable sesión.

"Como dije… Feliz cumpleaños, Hime…" dijo el jounin recobrando el aliento con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

"Gracias… S-Sensei…" contestó Hinata llevando sus manos a los varoniles hombros frente a ella mientras Kakashi posaba sus manos en la cintura femenina.

"Hoy es tu último día, Hinata-chan." Dijo el Hatake una vez que su respiración era normal. "Si no enamoras hoy a Naruto, me pertenecerás." finalizó dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.

"Lo sé…" respondió ella mirando el pecho de Kakashi.

Instantes después escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos, por lo que Hinata recogió rápidamente las bolsas olvidadas del suelo y el sensei acomodó su máscara.

"Nos vemos esta noche, Hinata-chan." Dijo él para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas.

Horas más tarde, Hinata se encontraba acostada en su tatami pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños que tendría lugar en dos horas. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Finalmente hoy se entregaría a Kakashi? Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que no enamoraría a Naruto, ya que no podría ni querría hacerlo.

La verdad era que luego del entrenamiento con el jounin de cabello gris hace dos años, la Hyuuga había decidido poner todo su esfuerzo en conquistar al rubio de ojos azules, el cual regresó cuatro meses después de dicho entrenamiento. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fracasaron uno detrás del otro y Naruto parecía tener interés en la ninja médico de pelo rosado. Esto, sin embargo, No había desesperanzado a Hinata, quién siempre confió en que el jinchuuriki retornaría los sentimientos que ella sentía por él, eventualmente.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Kakashi volvió a entrenarla cuando Kurenai quedó embarazada y tomó su licencia por maternidad, mientras Naruto seguía sin notar a la tímida peliazul. Durante los entrenamientos nada sucedía más que simples roces accidentales, pero al pasar el tiempo, la atracción entre ellos se hacía palpable y Hinata no podía negar que el sensei comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más y más: era atento con ella, amable, un poco pervertido pero nunca se propasaba, dolorosamente atractivo pero, sobre todo, la apreciaba, notaba su existencia y la hacía sentir valiosa.

Los meses transcurrieron tranquilamente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se besaron tierna y apasionadamente a la vez, como en aquel primer entrenamiento. Desde ese día, el jounin había dejado de contenerse y capturaba los labios de la kunoichi cada vez que podía, pero nunca pasaba de eso.

Tiempo después de la invasión de Pain a Konoha y de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja – de la cual la Alianza shinobi salió victoriosa -, Hinata se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Naruto jamás serían correspondidos y que sería en vano seguir persiguiendo lo imposible. Para su sorpresa, ésta revelación no le causó tristeza ni depresión, como pensó que lo haría, sino que sintió liberación y provocó una leve sospecha de por qué su corazón no se sentía batido. ¿Podría ser que el rubio ya no fuese su dueño? ¿Podría ser que ahora le perteneciera a alguien más? Afortunadamente no pasó mucho hasta que pudo confirmar sus sospechas en el siguiente entrenamiento con el copynin: su corazón lo tenía él.

Por supuesto la heredera no le había contado esto último a Kakashi, quién todavía pensaba que ella quería al rubio 'voy-a-ser-Hokage, dattebayo', Uzumaki. ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! Si supiera que la peliazul ahora esperaba con ansias sus entrenamientos y sus encuentros 'casuales' en las calles de la aldea y otros lugares. Debía admitir que amaba al sensei con pasión y que también… Que también lo deseaba.

Hinata tapó su rostro ruborizado con ambas manos y soltó una risita. Tenía que comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta, por lo que se paró, se dirigió al baño a preparar la bañera con agua tibia y luego de agarrar la ropa necesaria, se desvistió y se metió en el agua.

Tarareando una dulce melodía dejó su mente vagar, pensando en lo que sería la noche y el regalo que Kakashi aún tenía para ella.

**~ X ~**

Música y risas podían escucharse desde el interior del complejo Hyuuga. Tanto el patio delantero como el trasero estaban decorados con globos y lámparas de papel de varios colores. En el interior, la casa del Souke estaba decorada con menos cotillón, recordando así que éste es el hogar del clan más prestigioso y poderoso de la Hoja, y si bien el lugar gritaba '¡fiesta!', había una reputación que mantener.

Sobre la mesa se podía encontrar jugos, gaseosas y, sorprendentemente, sake, aunque el conservativo Hiashi prohibió tomar más de una copa a los Konoha 11 - a excepción de Neji y Hinata, en los cuales confiaba no avergonzarían al clan, y de Rock Lee, quién no podía probar ni una gota de alcohol, de lo contrario, el gran complejo quedaría en el olvido -. Además, había distintos tipos de snacks para los invitados: desde papas fritas y chizitos hasta sándwiches y sushi… Sí, sushi.

La gente parecía divertirse bailando y charlando: Sakura e Ino se encontraban en medio del living moviéndose al compás de la música intentando captar la atención de dos morochos. Para su mala suerte, ni el recientemente regresado Uchiha ni Sai parecían interesados en la vista frente a ellos; TenTen y Neji charlaban tranquilamente hasta que Maito Gai apareció junto a ellos golpeándolos con su cadera, incitándolos a unirse a la rubia y a la pelirosa en su 'flameante baile de la juventud'; Lee había retado a Chouji y a Kiba a un concurso de 'quién aguanta más tiempo comiendo papas fritas extra-saladas sin beber ni una gota de jugo/agua/lo-que-sea' mientras Shikamaru era nombrado juez - muy a su pesar - de la competición; Shizune, Tsunade y Hiashi se encontraban hablando acaloradamente. Por lo que parecía, los dos últimos habían comenzado una discusión – bajo los efectos del sake – mientras la ayudante de la Quinta intentaba calmar a su amiga fallando miserablemente; Yamato, Kurenai y Kakashi también estaban charlando y riendo entre ellos, aunque el taichou lucía avergonzado mientras los otros dos se reían a sus expensas… Oh, las viejas anécdotas Anbu; por último, estaban Shino y la cumpleañera, en el patio delantero donde la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban, charlando y mirando al resto de las personas interactuar. Pronto se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba, pero no les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo ya que él mismo - como siempre - se hizo notar.

"¡Hinata-chaaaaann!" gritó el rubio Uzumaki corriendo en dirección al Aburame y la Hyuuga, captando con su ruidosa voz la atención de varias personas, entre ellos, un enmascarado jounin de pelo plateado.

"Te estaba buscando. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna y sus pulgares arriba.

"Gracias, N-Naruto-kun… Pero e-esta es la c-cuarta vez que me saludas…"

"¿De verdad? A mi me parece la primera" Hinata sonrió ante las antigüedades del rubio. Nunca cambiaría. "En fin, ¿podría hablar contigo... a solas…?" agregó un poco nervioso mirando a Shino de reojo.

"Ya era hora de que notaras mi presencia" dijo el morocho de gafas oscuras. "Los dejaré solos. Te veo luego, Hinata"

"Hasta l-luego, Shino-kun." contestó la kunoichi mirando a su amigo caminar en dirección al grupo en donde se encontraba su otro compañero de equipo. Volviendo la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a ella preguntó "A-Anou… ¿Qué necesitabas d-decirme, Naruto-kun?"

"Etto… Eeh… ¿No podaríamos ir a un lugar con menos gente? Siento que nos están mirando" dijo el jinchuuriki del nueve colas con toda razón, ya que Hinata vio como tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en ellos: un par pertenecía a la hermosa sensei del equipo 8, otro par al castaño Yamato-taichou y el tercer y último par, al misterioso sensei del equipo 7, los cuales causaron que el corazón de la peliazul de un pequeño salto por la intensidad en ellos.

"Um… C-Claro… Sígueme." contestó la Hyuuga guiando a Naruto hacia el patio trasero, allí habría menos gente.

**~ X ~**

"¡Hinata-chaaaann!" escuchó gritar Kakashi a su espalda. Dándose media vuelta para observar mejor, vio a su alumno correr hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul y Shino.

"Me pregunto si algún día pasará algo entre eso dos…" comentó Kurenai distrayéndolo un segundo. Pero él no contestó.

"No lo creo. Naruto siempre está persiguiendo a Sakura." intervino Yamato.

"Veo que no te enteraste. Al parecer el Uchiha accedió a salir con Sakura en una cita el fin de semana que viene… O por lo menos ese es el rumor que circula. Hasta Naruto se daría cuenta que no tiene chances después de eso."

"No sabía que te gustaban los chismes, Kurenai." dijo interviniendo finalmente Kakashi.

"No me gustan" contestó ella un poco ofendida. "Pero es algo que a Hinata podría interesarle. Desde que tiene 12 que intento ayudarla… Tal vez ahora Naruto se dé cuenta de lo valiosa que es."

Por algún motivo este último comentario a Kakashi no le gustó ni un poco.

Los tres jounins miraron la escena comentando hasta que vieron a Shino retirarse, dejando solos al rubio y a la peliazul.

"Oh, parece que alguien abrió los ojos finalmente." dijo Kurenai divertida y con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

Pronto los ojos de Hinata y Kakashi se cruzaron por un efímero instante, causando que al jounin lo recorra una especie de carga electriza por la columna. Pero la sensación cesó cuando vio a los jóvenes - solos - alejarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

La sonrisa en la cara de la Yuuhi se agrandó y murmuró "Buena suerte, Hinata." cosa que el enmascarado llegó a escuchar.

"Los veo luego, voy al baño… Al parecer mi vejiga no puede retener unas copitas de sake" dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mismo lugar por el cual habían desaparecido los dos jóvenes anteriormente.

'_Por ahí no está el baño…' _Kurenai lo miró partir extrañada por unos segundos pero desestimó su intuición. Kakashi era raro, seguro no era nada.

**~ X ~**

En el patio trasero del complejo Hyuuga - igualmente decorado que el delantero – se encontraban pocas personas, la mayoría de ello eran niños del Bouke y del Souke que jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuidadores y padres. El resto eran amigos de Hanabi, quiénes charlaban tranquilamente y de a ratos bailaban los temas de moda.

Pero, además de estos, se encontraban dos jóvenes: uno ruborizado y nervioso por lo que estaba por ocurrir mientras la otra estaba tranquila pero extrañada por el comportamiento del muchacho frente a ella.

"Etto… ¿Qué q-querías d-decirme, Naruto-kun?" dijo la joven heredera del clan mirando al rubio.

"Pues, verás… Eemmm… Creo que estoy listo para responderte." Contestó Naruto mirando hacia todos lados menos a los ojos lavanda.

Hinata lo miró confundida, no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero antes de que pudiese seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el rubio levantó la mirada mostrando determinación en sus ojos azules.

"¡M-Me gustas, Hinata-chan!"

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa que le causaba la exclamación. ¿Naruto gustaba de ella? ¿Dijo las palabras que siempre había deseado oír? Sí, al parecer ese era el caso.

Hinata siguió callada por unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que escuchó salir de la boca del rubio jinchuuriki.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" habló un muy ruborizado Naruto, sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ser la novia de Naruto, el chico que amó desde niña, que admiró a pesar del odio y resentimiento que su aldea y la gente sentían por él, que la defendió en múltiples ocasiones y le salvó la vida, quien gracias a su determinación le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante cuando creía que no había nada más que hacer, a quien persiguió por años intentando ser reconocida y correspondida… Su primer amor, Naruto… Quien no se fijó en ella hasta ahora, cuando todas sus chances con Sakura quedaron desplomadas por el suelo y cuando el corazón de Hinata ya no le pertenecía.

"L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun…" dijo la peliazul apenada, causando que el Uzumaki baje la mirada decepcionado. "Aunque siempre vas a s-ser la p-primera persona a la que a-amé y es gracias a ti que soy q-quien soy… Ya no p-puedo corresponderte… Lo siento…"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto el rubio con la mirada baja.

"¿N-Nani…?" dijo la Hyuuga nuevamente confundida causando que Naruto la mirara a los ojos.

"¿Quién es, Hinata-chan? Dijiste que me amabas, si ahora no lo haces es porque hay alguien más a quien amas."

"A-Anou… Um…" tartamudeó Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada. No quería decirle a nadie sobre su secreto, aún no estaba lista para ello. "Es que… Y-Yo… Emm…"

Mientras la joven peliazul batallaba para no revelar la verdad, una figura apareció a su lado.

"Si, Hinata-chan. Dinos, ¿quién es?" preguntó el jounin divertido.

"¡K-Kakashi-sensei!" dijeron los dos sorprendidos, tartamudeando, al ver al enmascarado al lado de Hinata.

"¡Oi, vete de aquí! ¡Esta es una conversación privada, 'ttebayo!" gritó el rubio apuntando con el dedo índice a su sensei.

"Oh, ¿de veras?" preguntó el sensei sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la peliazul. Hinata se tensó al contacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?

"¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Pervertido!" cuestionó Naruto mirando a las personas frente a él: Kakashi sonreía debajo de su máscara con la cabeza inclinada a hacia un costado y Hinata miraba el suelo, jugando con sus dedos índices totalmente ruborizada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ya-no-tan-idiota rubio entendió lo que sucedía realmente.

"¡Oh!... No lo puedo creer… ¿Es _él_ quien te gusta ahora, Hinata-chan?" preguntó el incrédulo. La mencionada sólo pudo asentir levemente confirmando las sospechas del Uzumaki, causando que su mandíbula quede colgando. "P-Pero… ¿No es un poco viejo para ti?"

"¡Hey! Para el amor no hay edad." contestó el jounin de pelo plateado.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acababa de usar la palabra 'amor'?

"Además, no soy tan viejo…"

"¡Si, claro!..." dijo Naruto sarcásticamente soltando un resoplido.

Kakashi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a la joven y bella kunoichi a su lado, causando que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro cubierto.

"Puede que sea viejo, pero si Hinata-chan me quiere _a mí_ es porque puedo darle _algo_ que tú no. ¿No te parece, _Naruto_?" dijo el jounin divertido observando el rostro ruborizado no sólo de Hinata, sino de su estudiante también, pero antes de que el ruidoso rubio pudiera contestarle con lo que parecía iban a ser gritos indignados, decidió proseguir. "En fin, nos vemos luego. Ja ne!" y con un 'poof' y una nube blanca de humo, el ex-Anbu y la heredera Hyuuga desaparecieron dejando atrás a un molesto, sorprendido, ruborizado, decepcionado y levemente perturbado, Naruto.

**~ X ~**

Hinata caminaba rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a la persona unos pasos más adelante. Desde que desaparecieron de la mansión Hyuuga y volvieron a reaparecer fuera de ella, no se habían dirigido la palabra, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. No sabían hacia dónde se dirigían pero Kakashi tenía una idea.

La luna iluminaba todo a su paso y dejaba ver la expresión seria del jounin. Había escuchado la conversación entre el rubio Uzumaki y la joven peliazul desde el techo de la mansión, tratando de no ser descubierto por nadie. Estaba feliz por cómo había resultado todo, pero ahora sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Hinata se hubiese enamorado de él… ¿Estaba preparado para corresponderla?

Mirando la espalda del sensei, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. No sabía hacia dónde iba, no sabía lo que Kakashi estaba pensando, no sabía muchas cosas pero _sí_ sabía que el jounin había escuchado su conversación con Naruto y por consiguiente, que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él. ¿Qué haría ahora el enmascarado sobre el tema? ¿La rechazaría debido a que él no siente lo mismo? ¿O tal vez se aprovecharía de ello? La peliazul sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y se enojó consigo misma por siquiera pensar eso. '¡Kakashi-sensei jamás haría algo así!'

De repente el peliplateado se detuvo frente a una puerta y la kunoichi aprovechó para acercarse lentamente hacia él.

"S-Sensei…" dijo en voz baja intentando tocar con su mano la espalda del jounin. Estaba preocupada. ¿Se había él enojado? ¿Acaso la odiaba ahora? Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Kakashi desapareció para reaparecer detrás de la heredera Hyuuga, tomándola por sorpresa y abrazándola por la espalda.

"Debo admitir, Hinata-chan, que me sorprendió que rechaces a Naruto." Hinata se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del calor que provenía del cuerpo masculino. "¿Es verdad que te gusta alguien más?"

"Hai…" respondió la joven nerviosa.

"¿Es verdad que soy yo?" susurró el sensei en su oído.

"Ha-Hai…" murmuró ella un segundo después.

Kakashi mantuvo la posición por unos segundos y luego la soltó lentamente, abriendo la puerta a su lado e invitándola a pasar. Hinata dudó un instante sobre lo que debía hacer, pero luego miró a la persona que amaba a los ojos y toda duda se borró de su mente, por lo que entró al edificio.

Minutos después se encontraba en el living del departamento del jounin. Era bastante sencillo, lo único que había allí era un sillón, una mesa ratona y una biblioteca llena de libros que iban desde técnicas de sellado hasta su famosa colección 'Icha Icha Paradise'. La peliazul sonrió y se ruborizó por lo que veía. Seguramente Neji tendría un infarto si se enteraba que ella estaba en casa del "pervertido sensei", como él había llamado a Kakashi una vez.

"Toma asiento, Hinata-chan" escuchó decir al sensei, que ya estaba sentado en el sillón. La kunoichi lo miró y aún ruborizada se sentó junto a él. "Hinata, quiero decirte algo…" comenzó el jounin causando que el corazón de la mencionada latiese rápidamente. ¿Era acaso algo malo? "La primera vez que te entrené… Cuando todo esto comenzó, no era amor lo que yo sentía por ti. La verdad es que me gustabas como mujer, tu cuerpo… Despertaste algo en mí que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Traté de luchar contra eso porque no era correcto. Eras mi alumna – aunque fueran dos días -, menor de edad y sobre todo, te llevo casi de quince de diferencia. Finalmente me rendí ante la lujuria que sentía, te besé y te hice esa estúpida propuesta…"

Hinata miraba al hombre frente a ella con tristeza en sus ojos lavanda. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de todo luego de enamorarla? ¿Acaso iba a romperle el corazón?

"Pero luego comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque aún me atraías físicamente, también comenzó a gustarme tu personalidad, tu amabilidad, tu dulzura… Creo que eres hermosa, Hinata, tanto por fuera como por dentro… Y hoy, cuando Naruto te preguntó si te gustaba alguien más me sentí feliz y enojado a la vez. Feliz porque podría ser yo y enojado porque podría no serlo, y sin pensarlo me metí en la conversación y te llevé de allí." Kakashi sonrió al recordar la cara de celos de Naruto y su sorpresa.

La peliazul miraba al sensei confundida, ya no sabía si la estaba rechazando o no. Ella sólo rogaba que fuese lo segundo y su desbocado corazón lo demostraba.

Sin darse cuenta de la turbulencia en la mente y el corazón de la joven frente a él, Kakashi siguió hablando: "Mientras caminábamos hacia aquí estuve pensando en lo que sentía por ti, si podría corresponderte en caso de que me quisieras. Pensando en por qué interrumpí la conversación cuando bien podría haberme ido; pensando por qué me sentí feliz pero luego enojado cuando pensé que podría perderte frente a alguien más. Entonces te pregunté si era yo esa persona que querías y me dijiste que sí, y en ese momento supe que no podía dejarte ir."

La kunoichi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Él… Él… ¿También la quería?

"No sé si estoy enamorado de ti o no, Hinata, o si alguna vez lo estaré, pero sí quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y ya no sólo fisicamente… La propuesta que te hice fue estúpida pero una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida." finalizó el jounin sonriendo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Un segundo después sintió un par de brazos enredarse en su cuello y lágrimas caer en su hombro. Él la abrazó y la dejó llorar – de felicidad supuso él – por unos segundos hasta que ella se separó de él.

"A-Anou… A mi también m-me gustas m-mucho, sensei." Dijo la peliazul secando sus ojos con ambas manos. Todavía no le diría que lo amaba, esperaría a que él sintiese lo mismo. Sabía que iba a suceder.

Kakashi bajó su máscara y sonrió esa sonrisa que causaba a Hinata derretirse. "Creo que es hora de tu segundo regalo y de que dejes de decirme 'sensei'… Eres mi novia ahora, después de todo." dijo el jounin parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

"Hai, K-Kakashi…" respondió la peliazul sintiéndose extrañada de llamarlo sin el típico 'sensei' o 'san' al menos, pero muy feliz de que la haya llamado 'su novia'. Luego recordó _lo otro_ que había dicho y su rubor se intensificó. "¿M-Mi segundo regalo?... ¿A-Ahora?" preguntó nerviosa, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la haya escuchado.

"Hai. ¿Cuándo sino?" respondió Kakashi desde la habitación. Instantes después apareció nuevamente en el living con una cajita en la mano. Miró a la Hyuuga y se detuvo sorprendido: estaba completamente roja, removiéndose en su lugar, nerviosa y esquivaba su mirada, avergonzada. El sensei comenzó a reírse entendiendo el por qué y finalmente ella lo miró aún apenada. "Estaba hablando de _éste_ regalo." Dijo levantando la cajita para que la vea. "¿O pensaste que era otra cosa?" preguntó con un tono sugestivo causando que un pequeño 'eep' se escape de la boca de la peliazul y su cara intensifique – aún más – su rubor por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. Él rió un poco más ante la tierna imagen frente a sus ojos y tomando asiento junto a ella abrió la cajita azul. "Y dicen que yo soy el pervertido…"

Hinata miró hacia otro lado por el comentario y luego hacia la caja, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa y sonriendo de felicidad. Era una pulsera rodeada por seis dijes intercalados en ella: un par eran el símbolo del clan Hyuuga, el yin-yang; el segundo par el símbolo de Konoha y el tercero, el símbolo que ella solía utilizar en su ropa, un circulo amarillo con una llama roja dentro. Agradeciéndole a su novio… _'Mi novio'_… Por el hermoso regalo, éste se la puso en la muñeca derecha para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Hinata nuevamente se sentía nerviosa y evitaba la mirada del jounin.

Kakashi, suspirando, decidió tranquilizarla. "Hinata, sabes que no debemos hacer nada si tu no quieres… No es necesario." La kunoichi lo miró y parecía haber un poco de decepción en sus ojos, lo que sorprendió al sensei. "No lo tomes a mal, aún quiero tu virginidad." agregó un poco sonrojado. "Pero su tú no quieres no-''.

"Um… Pero… Y-Yo quiero estar c-contigo, sen-… Kakashi." Interrumpió la peliazul avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir y con la mirada en la pulsera.

El peligris la miró sorprendido y no dudó un segundo en capturar los rosados labios con los suyos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la deseaba, aunque sabía que la sensación de ahora no era la misma que la de hace dos años atrás. Ya no era lujuria, por lo menos no del todo. Había algo más.

Hinata rápidamente respondió el imprevisto beso lleno de ternura y pasión del sensei, profundizándolo aún más al apoyar una mano en el pecho varonil y la otra en la nuca. Abrió su boca al sentir la lengua húmeda de él rogar por entraba en su labio inferior. Una vez dentro de su boca, sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar por el dominio que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder. El jounin saboreó cada rincón de la dulce cavidad como si fuese la primera vez, el sabor era exquisito y nunca se cansaba de probarlo.

**Lemmon**

Minutos pasaron sólo besándose hasta que Kakashi decidió proseguir: con su mano tomó el cierre de la campera de la Hyuuga y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo suavemente, prestando atención a las reacciones de la joven, pero a ella parecía no importarle, lo cual causó al jounin reír travieso internamente. Una vez la campera estuvo abierta, la removió del cuerpo de la chica, viendo que sólo tenía debajo una remera de red gris que dejaba ver la sexy figura de su novia.

Apreciando los generosos pechos que habían logrado enloquecerlo dos años atrás – y que aún lo lograban -, decidió tomar uno de ellos con su mano y acariciarlo en círculos, nunca separándose de la dulce boca de la peliazul.

Hinata gimió al sentir el contacto de la mano masculina en su pecho izquierdo causando que el miembro del sensei comience a endurecerse. Kakashi apretó el seno suavemente y otro gemido escapó de la garganta de la kunoichi, la cual llevó la mano que estaba en el pecho de él al cierre de su chaleco, para que éste instantes después corra la misma suerte que su campera.

Una vez removido, Kakashi se separó de la muchacha para ver su cara ruborizada, sus ojos con los párpados caídos y su boca roja, pero no de vergüenza, sino de pasión y lujuria. Lo mismo que sentía él.

Alzándola cómo lo haría una pareja de recién casados, la llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó en la cama, ubicándose encima de ella sostenido por sus manos y rodillas, mientras ambos se quitaban sus sandalias ninja.

"Hinata, si deseas que pare en cualquier momento sólo tienes que decírmelo." dijo el sensei mirándola con sinceridad. Ella sólo asintió.

Una vez dicho esto, el jounin retomó su trabajo devorando la boca de la Hyuuga y acariciando sus pechos, alternando entre uno y el otro. Bajó su boca lamiendo y besando la mandíbula de la joven y luego descendió aún más hasta su cuello, agregando pequeñas mordidas que causaron mas gemidos escapar de los labios de la peliazul y que la exitación del copynin aumente.

Rápidamente, Kakashi removió la remera de su bella novia dejando solamente su parte superior cubierta por un corpiño blanco con pequeños lunares celestes. El jounin miró los pechos de la joven y sintió su boca hacerse agua, sólo necesitaba sacarle una prenda más y esos senos serían suyos. Bajando nuevamente su boca por el cuerpo de la kunoichi, se dirigió desde el blanco cuello hasta el valle donde comenzaban sus senos, dejando un camino de besos húmedos que hacían suspirar a Hinata. Ésta llevó una de sus manos al cabello gris mientras con la otra se aferraba a las sábanas.

Entre beso y beso, Hinata arqueaba cada vez más su columna, llevando sus pechos hacia él. Aprovechando la situación, Kakashi llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de la kunoichi y desabrochó ágilmente su corpiño, para luego sacárselo completamente.

"E-Es injusto, Kakashi." susurró la peliazul con su voz llena de deseo, causando al ya excitado miembro del jounin hincharse aún más por la manera en que había dicho su nombre.

Sonriendo de lado, el ex-Anbu se levantó quedando arrodillado y procedió a quitarse la camiseta negra, la remera de red y su máscara, sin olvidarse de sus guantes y del protector de la Hoja, pero mantuvo su ojo izquierdo – el del Sharingan – cerrado. Admiró por unos segundos a la muchacha que se encontraba acostada debajo de él hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y volvió a besarla con pasión desde la boca hasta sus pechos, tomando uno de ellos en su boca y acariciando al otro con su mano. Eran perfectos: grandes pero no demasiado, firmes pero suaves a la vez. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado – y soñado – por los últimos dos años.

Hinata no podía evitar gemir de placer al sentir sus pezones ser estimulados: uno era lamido, succionado, mordido suave pero continuamente, mientras el otro era apresado, apretado y estirado por los talentosos dedos del jounin. El aplacer que sentía era demasiado y al parecer ella no era la única disfrutándolo, ya que el enorme bulto que rozaba su sexo por sobre la ropa de vez en cuando lo delataba a él también.

Inconcientemente la peliazul movió su cadera frotándose con el miembro del sensei, causando un gruñido salir de la garganta de él.

"Aah, Hinata…"

"Kakashi…"

El peliplateado comenzó a succionar y lamer el pezón de manera más salvaje, pero cuidando de no lastimarla, mientras apretaba el otro seno y acariciaba con la palma de su mano el erecto pezón. Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la espalda masculina, disfrutando la firmeza de sus músculos y hundiendo sus dedos en ella cada vez que él placer aumentaba y nublaba sus ya de por sí nublados pensamientos.

El calor que sentían ambos era demasiado, por lo que Kakashi decidió seguir desvistiendo a su novia: llevando su mano desocupada al pantalón de la kunoichi, logró desprender los botones y comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente hasta que pudo sacarlos por completo y arrojarlos al suelo, dejándola en su ropa interior que hacía juego con el ya olvidado corpiño. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retomar su trabajo sintió la mano de Hinata en el borde de su pantalón negro. Entendiendo lo que ella quería, la dejó desabotonarlo y bajarle el cierre, rozando suavemente con sus dedos el duro miembro del jounin.

"¡Aah!" gimió Kakashi ante el contacto y luego se sacó el pantalón quedando sólo con unos boxers negros cubriendo su erección, aunque ésta era notable debajo de ellos.

Acomodándose nuevamente sobre Hinata comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras frotaba sus sexos, notando ahora la humedad que provenía de la zona íntima de la Hyuuga, la cual gemía de vez en cuando al sentir las manos de su novio en sus grandes y firmes senos.

Suavemente el jounin comenzó a descender lamiendo y besando todo a su paso desde la boca de Hinata hasta su abdomen, en dónde su ombligo fue víctima de la experta lengua del ex-Anbu. Lentamente posó sus manos a ambos lado de la cadera femenina hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior, la última prenda que separaba al cuerpo de Hinata de su vista. Cuando comenzó a bajar la prenda sintió a la kunoichi tensarse, por lo que subió nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.

"Hime, no tengas miedo, nunca te lastimaría… Pero si quieres que paremos dímelo ahora porque no creo poder hacerlo luego." Dijo el jounin con su voz llena de deseo y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y el amor.

"No… S-Sólo estoy algo n-nerviosa… Pero n-no quiero q-que te detengas." contestó ella con su cara roja de pasión y sus ojos como los del sensei.

"Bueno, pero si después quieres que pare y no puedo, golpéame con tu Juuken… Aunque espero no me dejes inconsciente." bromeó Kakashi para disipar el nerviosismo de su novia, la cual rió un poco complaciéndolo.

"Hai" afirmó ella sonriendo y él procedió a capturar sus levemente hinchados labios en un beso amoroso, volviendo instantes después a la tarea que había dejado a medias, pero esta vez completándola totalmente.

Alejándose de la peliazul para remover también su última prenda la observó unos segundos: su pelo azul desparramado en las sábanas gris claro; su hermoso y sensual cuerpo brillaba con la luz que provenía de la ventana a causa de la fina capa de sudor en la que estaba envuelta; sus curvas perfectas y totalmente tentadoras; sus pechos firmes y sus pezones rosados erectos por la pasión; sus piernas suaves; su piel blanca y sedosa; su abdomen plano y firme; y por último, su hermosa y angelical cara, ruborizada y con una mirada casi surreal por la belleza que había en esas dos orbes lavanda.

"Eres hermosa… Simplemente hermosa…" susurró Kakashi ahogado en la belleza frente a él y sin poder aguantar más removió sus boxers quedando completamente desnudo frente a la joven peliazul, la cual soltó un pequeño '¡eep!' y se ruborizó aún más – esta vez sí de pudor -, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cara del jounin para no mirar hacia… Otros lados.

El copynin sonrió orgulloso por la reacción de Hinata y se acostó junto a ella, cubriendo la mitad de la parte superior del cuerpo femenino con el suyo. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras apretaba sus pezones con una mano.

"¡Aaaahhg!... ¡Kakashi!"

"Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre." dijo el jounin llevando la mano que jugaba con los pechos de Hinata hacia su propia boca, lamiendo sus dedos.

"Aaah…" gimió nuevamente la Hyuuga cuando el jounin mordió suavemente la piel que unía su cuello con su hombro para succionarla luego.

"Abre un poco más las piernas, Hime." susurró él en su oído, sorprendiéndola un poco por lo que pedía, pero aún así cumplió y abrió sus piernas aún más a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba. En ese momento el deseo era mayor y su confianza en Kakashi le permitía llevar a cabo su pedido.

Instantes luego sintió como los dedos húmedos de su novio recorrian su cuerpo desde sus pechos hasta la parte baja de su vientre, causando un poco de nerviosismo en ella, lo cual él notó.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño… Es necesario para que te acostumbres." Susurró nuevamente y la peliazul logró relajarse un poco. Confiaba en Kakashi.

De repente sintió la mano del jounin descender y su dedo pulgar comenzó a hacer suaves círculos sobre su clítoris, causando una ola de calor expandirse hacia el resto del cuerpo de la inexperta kunoichi.

"¡Aaah!" gimió una vez más. Kakashi la estaba volviendo loca entre los besos en el cuello y las caricias en su zona íntima. Pero eso no era todo lo que él le tenía preparado, ya que no mucho después sintió uno de los dedos del jounin jugar con sus labios inferiores y estimular su entrada.

"Mmm, estás bastante húmeda, Hinata-chan." dijo el jounin provocándola. "Pero aún te falta…" agregó introduciendo su dedo índice en ella.

"¡Uugh!" gruñó la peliazul ante la nueva sensación, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca.

"No te tapes, me gusta oírte gemir." murmuró él mordiendo suavemente el blanco cuello femenino.

De a poco comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa, sintiendo las suaves paredes vaginales a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos aumentó el ritmo y agregó el segundo dedo, intentando reducir la estrechez. Hinata, inconscientemente ante el placer que sentía, empezó a mover su cadera en sincronía con los dedos del jounin mientras él aún frotaba su sensitivo clítoris con el pulgar, aumentando aún más el placer.

Un tercer dedo fue añadido y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Sólo unos segundos pasaron y Hinata comenzó a sentir la tensión formandose en su vientre. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Kakashi al sentir el canal contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y aumentó, nuevamente, el ritmo y la profundidad.

Instantes más tarde, Hinata acabó sobre la mano del sensei con un grito placentero y jadeando intentó volver a calmar su errático pulso. Kakashi llevó sus dedos cubiertos de los flujos de su novia a su boca y los lamió hasta dejarlos limpios.

"Deliciosa." dijo el jounin mirando a la peliazul expandir y contraer su pecho por aire con su cara ruborizada. Ya sabía que hacer la próxima vez, por ahora se conformaría con probarla desde sus dedos. "¿Te gustó, Hinata-chan?" preguntó con picardía pero la única respuesta que logró fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Kakashi se acostó en la cama junto a Hinata y esperó a que esta recobre un poco más el aliento para continuar, porque no había manera que parase ahora.

"Ponte arriba mío, arrodillada y con tus piernas a los lados" y Hinata obedeció.

"¿A-Así?" preguntó algo insegura subiéndose a él y apoyando sus manos en el firme pecho masculino. Ahora que podía apreciarlo mucho mejor no podía evitar maravillarse ante el cuerpo perfecto de Kakashi.

"Hai." dijo él acomodándose para que su miembro quede justo debajo de la vagina de su novia. "Ahora comienza a moverte de adelante hacia atrás."

Hinata obedeció una vez más y pronto ambos comenzaron a gemir por el delicioso roce que se produjo entre sus sexos.

Kakashi no la había penetrado aún, primero quería humedecer su miembro lo suficiente para deslizarse mejor dentro de ella.

"Uugh, Hinata…"

"¡Mmmmhh!"

Pero le estaba costando, quería entrar en ella lo antes posible. Quería hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Suya y de nadie más.

"Eso es suficiente… Ahora levántate un poco."

"Em… ¿A-Ahora vamos a…?" preguntó la peliazul un tanto nerviosa.

"Hai, lo haremos a esta posición porque te dará más control y podrás llevar tu ritmo. Estarás mas cómoda." Hinata asintió. "Dime, ¿tomas anticonceptivos, no?" preguntó Kakashi por las dudas, él sabía que todas las kunoichis desde los dieciséis años debían tomarlas por los riesgos que existían en el mundo ninja.

Era algo muy bajo y poco probable, pero podría ocurrir.

"Ha-Hai…"

"Muy bien. Entonces, cuando quieras."

"A-Anou…" dijo la sonrojada y nerviosa Hyuuga. "¿Qué s-sucede si no soy b-buena en… Esto?"

Kakashi sonrió de lado y posó sus manos en los muslos de la joven, acariciándolos suavemente. "No te preocupes, yo estoy para enseñarte." y levantándose rápidamente besó los labios de su novia de manera tierna, sólo para volver luego a su posición anterior.

Hinata se levantó unos centímetros mientras el jounin posicionaba su erecto miembro en la húmeda entrada, causando una que una corriente pase por sus cuerpos. Un segundo después la peliazul comenzó a descender lentamente sobre el duro pene de Kakashi, sintiendo cómo su canal se acomodaba alrededor del intruso hasta llegar a la fina capa que probaba su inocencia.

"¿Estas lista?" preguntó su novio, pero Hinata no le contestó, por lo menos no con palabras. En vez de eso, bajó de una manera rápida su cadera adentrando totalmente el miembro en su estrecha vagina.

"¡Aaahhg!" fue el grito dio la kunoichi al romperse su himen y sentirse llena de repente, y el gemido que dio el sensei por lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella.

Hinata se quedó quieta unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. Por suerte no sentía tanto dolor como imaginaba iba a sentir. Unos segundos más y podría continuar.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kakashi preocupado. Él no quería lastimarla pero sabía que en este caso era necesario.

"Hai… S-Sólo dame unos segundos…"

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la joven heredera decidió mover su cadera de abajo hacia arriba – y viceversa – para probar si el dolor había cesado, provocando así un leve gemido escapar de su boca y la de su amante. Al ver que sentía más placer que dolor al moverse, comenzó un suave vaivén con su cadera.

Kakashi no podía hacer más que gemir y disfrutar ver a su novia moviéndose sensualmente sobre él. Quería aumentar el ritmo pero debía dejar que ella tenga el control hasta que esté completamente cómoda. Por lo que decidió llevar sus manos a los pechos de Hinata y masajearlos a la vez que jugaba con sus pezones para aumentar aún más el placer.

"¡Aaah! ¡Ka… Kakashi!" gimió la peliazul acrecentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

"¡Uugh! Así es… Hime… ¡Aaah! Más rá-rápido…" dijo el jounin entre jadeos y la peliazul obedeció su pedido, comenzando a mover su cadera de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

Kakashi luego de unos minutos empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de su novia, profundizando las envestidas y causando más gemidos salir de la dulce boca de la hermosa kunoichi sobre él.

Llevando sus manos hasta la cadera femenina, la tomó para ayudarla en sus movimientos y aumentar aún más la rapidez y profundidad de las penetraciones.

"Hi… Hinata" gimió el ex-Anbu. "Se siente… Tan bien… ¡Aah! Eres tan… Estrecha… Tan Hú-¡Uugh!... ¡Húmeda!"

"¡Ka-Kakashi! ¡Aaaaghh!" gritó la Hyuuga moviéndose sobre el jounin mientras sentía nuevamente la tensión formarse en su vientre, pero esta vez era más potente, podía sentirlo.

El copynin miró a su novia y pudo ver su cara contorsionada de placer, una vista exquisita. "Dime Hinata… ¡Aagh!... ¿Te gusta?" preguntó como pudo mirando ahora los pechos de su novia moviéndose de arriba abajo creando una imagen más erótica que cualquiera de sus novelas.

"Ha-Hai… ¡Hai!" contestó la kunoichi tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca pensó que sentiría tanto placer. Podía sentir como el duro miembro de su novio se movía dentro de ella, presionando contra sus paredes, las cuales se expandían y contraían cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella. Era delicioso, lo que la hacía sentir era simplemente delicioso y la estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba liberar la tensión cuanto antes. "Aah… Ka… ¡Kakashi-sensei!"

Una ola de placer recorrió al jounin al escucharla llamarlo 'sensei' en pleno acto sexual. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito pero no importaba, había causado que su perversión se dispare y su lujuria aumente. Abriendo inconcientemente su ojo izquierdo y levantándose rápidamente, la abrazó y rodaron en la cama, quedando él ahora sobre ella. Antes de que Hinata pudiese entender lo que había ocurrido, el comenzó a embestirla salvajemente sintiendo cómo las paredes vaginales se contraían placenteramente alrededor de su grueso miembro, llevándolos a los dos cerca del límite.

Pero su orgullo quería que ella acabe primero por lo que llevó una de sus manos al clítoris de la peliazul y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras su boca tomaba uno de sus senos, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Aaaah!... ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no…!" gritó Hinata enredando sus brazos en el cuello masculino, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que este hombre le hacía sentir.

El jounin prosiguió con las envestidas y caricias hasta que sintió que faltaba poco para su propia descarga. "Vamos Hinata… ¡Aaah!... ¡Ac-Acaba para mí!" dijo entre jadeos llevando su boca hasta la de su novia para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Con un pellizco en su clítoris, Hinata sintió la tensión llegar al límite y explotó en una onda de placer que se expandió desde su centro hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar por la sensación y provocando que un grito salga de su garganta a modo de descarga.

"¡Kakashiiiii!"

El sensei sintió las paredes vaginales contraerse deliciosamente a su alrededor y cómo el cuerpo de su novia comenzaba a temblar mientras de sus labios salía su nombre.

"¡Carajo!" exclamó sintiendo que no podía aguantar mucho más y tres envestidas después sintió su propia descarga llenar a su amante. "¡Hinata!"

Ambos llegaron al clímax y el peligris se desplomó sobre la joven, cuidando de no poner todo su peso sobre ella. Estaban transpirados y jadeando pero los dos tenían una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Fin lemmon**

"Y tu pensabas… Que no serías buena…" dijo Kakashi aún luchando por aire y moviéndose hacia un costado de la kunoichi, pasando su brazo por la cintura femenina y besando su rosada mejilla.

Ella no respondió, aún estaba intentando bajar del lugar al que el jounin la había llevado. Podía sentir como su clítoris todavía palpitaba por el placer.

"¿Hinata?" pregunto Kakashi intentando llamar su atención.

"¿Hn?" respondió ella haciéndolo reír por su falta de vocabulario.

"Luces hermosa cuando acabas. Con tu cara toda roja, los ojos cerrados y la boca abier-"

"¡Kakashi!" exclamó Hinata interrumpiéndolo, avergonzada por lo que acababa de oír.

El famoso copynin rió otra vez alcanzando las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. "¿Así que ya puedes hablar, eh?" dijo sonriendo divertido y luego besó tiernamente en los labios a la bella joven a su lado. "Feliz cumpleaños, Hime." agregó besándola nuevamente.

Hinata sonrió y decidió decírselo. Tal vez era por lo que sentía en el momento o porque no quería ocultarlo, pero no importaba, se lo diría.

"Kakashi, y-yo te a-"

"Ya lo sé." interrumpió él. "Pero no quiero que lo digas ahora." La peliazul lo miró confundida. "Quiero que sepas que me parece sentir lo mismo, pero no quiero decirlo hasta estar completamente seguro. Te quiero y quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre, y cuando por fin sea capaz de decírtelo vos también lo vas a hacer."

La Hyuuga sonrió nuevamente, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido: al fin podía estar con la persona que amaba sabiendo que esa persona sentía lo mismo, porque aunque él no lo haya dicho y tal vez no lo haga en un tiempo, ella sabía que los sentimientos estaban ahí, lo podía ver en sus ojos negros. Sólo tenía que darse cuenta y aceptarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio unos largos minutos hasta que Hinata se levantó de repente, asustando al jounin.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" murmuraba la peliazul con una mano en su boca.

"¿Qué ocurre, Hime?" preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

"La… ¡La fiesta de c-cumpleaños!" respondió horrorizada. "Espero n-no se hayan dado c-cuenta que no estoy… ¿Y si me e-están buscando? Oh, no…" dijo mirando a su novio, asustada.

"Sshh, cálmate" _'Aaargh… Había olvidado la fiesta'_ "Tomaremos un baño y luego te llevaré, ¿ne?"

"E-Esta bien…" contestó Hinata no muy segura volviéndose a acostar.

"El baño está ahí." dijo señalando una puerta de madera su izquierda. "¿Quieres ir primero o… Nos duchamos juntos? Preguntó el jounin sugestivamente.

"¡Y-Yo iré primero!" exclamó la Hyuuga rápidamente y parándose se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado.

"Por cierto, a lo último me… Um… Emocioné un poco. No te lastimé, ¿no?" preguntó mirando a Hinata con preocupación en sus ojos. Lastimarla era lo último que quería hacerle y sabía que se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y su perversión, pero si eso le causó dolor a su amada, jamás se lo perdonaría. Más aún en su primera vez.

"Um… No… Es m-más… Y-yo… Lo d-disfruté." respondió la peliazul ruborizada por haber admitido tal cosa y de un rápido movimiento entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ocultando su pudor.

Kakashi sonrió y suspiró contento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz. Al fin había encontrado a la persona con la cual quería compartir el resto de su vida. _'Obito, se que te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente.' _pensó riendo levemente.

Ahora sólo restaba hablar con el líder Hyuuga para que éste le dé el permiso para salir con la heredera. No creía que fuese un gran problema, él era de los mejores shinobis de la hoja después de todo y conocido a lo largo de las naciones ninja. Si el problema era el prestigio y poder, Kakashi cumplía con ambos requisitos… Y tampoco era pobre…

Pero luego recordó que ese no era su mayor problema sino los sobreprotectores compañeros, sensei y primo de su novia. Tal vez debía hablar con Hinata y mantener el secreto por unos días más.

Pensó en el terrorífico Juuken de Neji, el poderoso genjutsu de Kurenai, los temibles insectos de Shino, las afiladas garras - y colmillos - de Kiba y Akamaru, y en todas las cosas que estos podrían hacerle por manchar la imagen de la tímida princesa Hyuuga. No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Tal vez debía hablar con Hinata y mantener el secreto por unas semanas más… Sólo hasta conseguir un permiso para que ambos puedan mudarse a Suna o algún otro lugar aún más lejano.

Vio a la peliazul salir del baño y tomó una decisión.

"Hinata," comenzó seriamente atrayendo la atención de su novia "tenemos que hablar…"

* * *

**~ FiN ~**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado lo que leyeron ^^

Por favor dejen sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios, amenazas, cartas de amor, etc. Me gustaría saber que opinan de este fic, ne?

Dentro de poco estaré subiendo un nuevo fanfic (one-shot) llamado 'Naruto cantabile!', cuyo primer capítulo será 'Rainy Zurich' (hermosa canción, por cierto), un Neji x Hina sin Hyuugacest (no tengo nada en contra de eso pero me gustan mas como primos unidos).

En fin, espero leer sus reviews y verlos en mi próxima historia!

Nos leemos!

~ Haushinka-chan.


	3. No es un capítulo!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been reading, writing, and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Dragoon Galaxy

Aki666

Haushinka-chan


End file.
